Energetic Training
by talinsquall
Summary: Training, Sex, and Relationships. Chad/Renji. Tessai/Chad. Renji/Byakuya. PLEASE READ WARNINGS BEFORE READING STORY! Yaoi, AU, OOC, Toys, SEX, Voyeurism, Bara, Rimming, Dom/Sub, Double Penetration, Cursing. COMPLETE


A/N: An oldie, actually. Didn't plan on posting this here. In fact, it was written exclusively for Y! Gallery. Hence the coarse frankness of the piece. However, after reading a recent post about the tenuous future of the site, and realizing I hadn't saved this anywhere else, including my own hard drive, I decided to post it. Still a little leery though. It's listed MATURE, but I'll remove it lickity-split if it ruffles too many feathers.

**DOUBLE WARNING: READ THROUGH WARNINGS BEFORE READING STORY. IF ANY OF THESE TAGS OFFEND YOU, PLEASE PRESS THE BACK BUTTON. THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU. ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE UNDER 18! I WRITE THIS WITH ALL THE LOVE IN MY HEART. SHOO, CHILD. RUN ON HOME NOW!**

Fandom: Bleach

Summary: Training, Sex, and Relationships.

Pairings: Chad/Renji, Tessai/Chad (Blame insomnia), Renji/Byakuya

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, OOC, Toys, SEX, Voyeurism, Bara, Rimming, Dom/Sub, Double Penetration, Cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

Energetic Training

XXX

(Chad/Renji, Training Equipment, Masturbation)

-Late Night in the Urahara Shoten-

With one final push, Renji managed to get the five-inch dildo into Chad's tight hole. He waited, for a few moments. Hearing his sparring partner breath out, he spread his own long legs.

With a concentrated air, and soft touch, belying a large frame, Chad gently inserted a well-lubricated larger dildo into Renji's twitching entrance.

With one resting his back against the store wall, and the other laying on the floor, the tall men had plenty of room to conduct the special training exercise.

Grabbing the end of the other's toy, the men counted to five, before beginning to pull-and-push the devices in-and-out.

The pair had a set of rules, which they had to follow to the letter. If either one deviated, from the orders, the exercise would be considered a failure, and the two would have to begin all over again.

While Renji didn't mind, Chad had been a virgin, when he first started training. Even with a month's work behind him, the insertion of the five-inch tool proved arduous. He also wished to stay tight for his secret crush, hoping his wish would come true, before he left for Hueco Mundo.

Having grown up, in one of the poorest parts of the Rukongai, Renji had waved goodbye to his innocence a long time ago. However, like Chad, Hope sprang eternal, for the redhead. Perhaps, with greater strength and stamina, his beloved Captain Kuchiki would finally come around to his way of thinking.

Both minds occupied on another. The pair grunted and groaned.

While one hand worked hard at its job, the other stayed fisted to the side. Masturbation, of any kind, was not allowed.

Orgasms kept in check, by tight penis rings, encircling dripping erections.

The penis rings could only stay on for thirty minutes. However, so far, the two warriors had barely made it fifteen minutes, let alone thirty.

Chad could blame this on inexperience. "Uh! Ah! Renji! Too deep! It hurts! Go slower."

Renji really had no excuse, except he missed Byakuya so much. "The Hell? Chad! How can we do our stamina exercises, if you don't have any? Urgh! Ow! Hey! Just 'cause I've done more, doesn't mean you can stab me in the gut!"

Banging the back of his head against the wall, Chad gyrated his lower hips, in cadence, with Renji's hand thrusts. "Shh! Ah! Ah! Gotta…oh…be quiet. Can't wake up Jinta and UruruuuuuAHHH!"

Renji couldn't help, but snigger, at Chad's virginal lack of control. "So says the screamer. Un! Un! Ha! Stop! Don't twist it! Gah! Ah!"

Delirious with need, Chad could hardly hear Renji, over the blood rushing through his head. "Renji. Ah! Ah! I'm sorry. Can't take anymore. Sorry."

Renji swore, feeling Chad let go of his dildo. Looking over, he watched the big man fumble with the cock ring.

Groaning with frustration, Renji reached over, unclipping the ring with one easy pull. He smiled, hearing Chad's whisper of thanks.

Unclasping his own, Renji rolled onto his stomach, grinning. "Just hurry up, so we can get some sleep. We'll try to break our record tomorrow night, once the kids fall asleep."

Masturbating hard, with one hand, while rotating the dildo, with the other, Chad glanced over. "What about you?"

Reaching behind himself, Renji began to move his own toy back-and-forth out of the stretched entrance. Biting his lower lip, he made sure to rub hard against the prostate gland, which Chad seemed to sadly miss every time. "I'm alright. I'll get off, by watching you. I like watching people. Bad habit, you could say. Mmm. Hey, Chad? I've been wondering. You know, who I think of, when we do this. Who do you think of?"

Chad lowered his head. Strong hands continuing their ministrations. A rare blush darkened the tan of his cheeks. "Tessai."

Renji jammed the toy so hard, inside, he squeaked. "Tessai? Chad, I hate to break it to you. But if you two get together, he's a whole lot bigger than five freaking inches."

Chad grunted. Hands moving at a blinding speed. "I know. Ah! Ah! It's why I train so hard. Nnnn. Maybe worthy some dayyyAAAAH!"

Flinging his head back, Chad yelled his completion. Jamming the dildo in, as far as it could go, he massaged his dwindling member, until the organ's sensitivity made him let go. Slumping to the side, he yanked the toy out in one motion, wincing with the action.

Hearing a strange thumping noise, Chad moved his head. Brown eyes widening, he moaned.

Renji had raised his lower body. Resting most of his weight on his shoulders, he banged his fist against the floor, while the other hand rammed the large tool inside. With each thrust, his heavy erection slapped against his stomach. "Yes! Oh, yes! Fuck me, Captain. Fuck your slut! Gah! Ah! Ah!"

Without touching his erection once, Renji screamed, as his orgasm overcame his senses. Continuing to thrust the dildo in-and-out, he kept on rutting, until falling over exhausted.

Reaching over, with one long arm, Chad petted Renji's head. "He'll come around. I'm sure of it. You love him so much, Renji. Anyone could see it."

With a sad chuckle, Renji shook his friend's hand away, before grasping it, in apology. "That's the problem, Chad. He doesn't see me. At this rate, he never will."

Not knowing what else to do, Chad rolled over, leaving his new friend to old memories.

Thinking of his secret crush, Chad held his hands over his heart. "Please, Tessai. Before I leave, please see me."

XXX

(Tessai/Chad, Rimming, Bara Sex, Right before the Hueco Mundo Arc)

-Another Late Night in the Urahara Shoten-

Since Renji had been called back to the Soul Society, Chad had the back room all to himself. While he missed his friend, he felt glad to be alone. No one would see him cry.

Clutching his stuffed bird plushie tight, Chad sobbed. The large tears falling, non-stop, down the large man's face. All his hopes had come to nothing. He had diligently prayed every night, like his grandfather taught him, for Tessai's love.

With the group leaving for Hueco Mundo, in the morning, Chad had finally lost all hope. His Tessai would never see him. He would end up like Renji, always yearning, and alone.

Concentrating fully, on his lost dreams, Chad failed to notice the larger man creep up to him, until he felt soft kisses along his cheek.

Jerking away, Chad hiccuped. Tear-filled eyes amazed to view Tessai's muscular build crouching over his futon. "T-tessai? Did Ichigo arrive early? Is it time to leave?"

Murmuring soft endearments, Tessai laid down next to Chad. Licking up errant tears, he slowly caressed the firm shaking body. "I apologize, Chad. I did not hear you, until it was almost too late. Don't cry anymore, Little One. I love you."

Though his heart rose inside, hearing his dearest wish come true, the brain faltered with Tessai's sincere name for him. Little One? The last person to call him that was his grandfather. Even then, Chad stood taller than him by a foot.

Shaking his head, Chad threw his plushie to the side, and quickly returned Tessai's ardent caresses. "Do you mean it, Tessai? You're not saying this, because I'm leaving tomorrow?"

Tugging obstructive boxers down, Tessai stole Chad's breath away, with deep kisses. Pulling away, he motioned his joyful mate to turn onto his stomach. "You are the only person I have ever said those words to. I swear it. Although, I am older than you. So much older. Are you sure you want this, Chad? Will you be willing to stay with this old man?"

Rising up, Chad embraced his love, with all his might. "I've never wanted anything more in my life. With Urahara, I sort of guessed you weren't regular. I'm glad. Neither am I. When we're together, like this, I won't have to worry about accidentally breaking you."

Filling the room, with deep chuckles, Tessai positioned Chad onto his hands and knees. "No, Chad. You won't."

Closing his eyes, Chad flinched, when he felt the dribble of fluid between his buttocks. Curious, he turned to see what the liquid was. With an intake of breath, he swung back around. Renji had been right. He should have trained more.

Feeling his love tense up, Tessai ran reassuring hands up-and-down Chad's long back. "Don't be scared. That was my special ointment. It should help to ease me into your body. Give it time. You will feel no pain. I promise you."

Lulled by the sound of Tessai's bass tones, Chad visibly relaxed.

"Oh, I should also mention. It's flavored too."

Feeling the alien sensation of a strong tongue probing his entrance, Chad attempted to scramble away. He was caught and held in an iron grip. "Tessai, don't! It's dirty."

Keeping a firm hold, on wiggling hips, Tessai interspersed loving licks, and deep kisses, to his mate's most secret place. "Hmm. Delicious, Chad. Absolutely delicious."

With a surrendering moan, Chad flopped down onto the futon below. Lower body supported by Tessai's vice-like grip. Full erection pulsing pre-come, onto the mattress, with every lascivious slurp.

Sensing thick fingers, beginning to probe, Chad reached backwards, grasping Tessai's forearm. Swerving around, his lust-filled orbs met the shiny glare of lens-covered eyes. "No, Tessai. No more fingers or toys. I want you. Only you. Please."

Answering with a nod, Tessai moved Chad around onto his back. He positioned Chad's legs over each shoulder, so toned calves hugged his head. "The other way would be easier, but I think you wish to see me take you. Am I correct?"

Resting his upper body on his elbows, Chad responded with a happy smile.

Unable to resist, Tessai leaned in for a kiss, while pushing into the loosened entrance below.

Falling back, with a low moan, Chad watched as the huge organ entered his body. While he felt the strange fullness, he didn't feel any of the pain, sometimes experienced with the toys.

After Tessai wrestled the full length in, Chad grabbed the tense forearms, on each side of his body. "Don't hold back, Tessai. I want to feel you inside me, tomorrow, and the days to come."

Testing Chad's flexibility, Tessai leaned over for another kiss. "Everyone has gone to the movies, so you can yell as loud as you want."

Wrapping his arms around straining thighs, Tessai began to drive hard into Chad's body. When he heard one of the loud yells become a scream, he directed his pumping to that particular location.

Having risen back up, onto his elbows, Chad used vast physical strength to undulate his hips, meeting Tessai thrust for thrust.

Tessai accompanied Chad's yells with low grunts. "Tight, Chad. So tight. Ah!"

Rearing up, Chad wrapped his arms around sweaty shoulders. Holding on, he rode Tessai as hard as he could. "So good! Feels so good! I love you, Tessai! Love you so much!"

With his mate's antics driving him quickly insane, Tessai slammed Chad back onto the ruined futon. Pushing on the back of shaking thighs, he folded his gibbering mate in two. With a snarl, he rammed his erection into Chad's prostate.

Tearing the futon to bits, Chad screamed, consumed from head-to-toe, with pleasure.

Feeling the end near, Tessai pounded even faster.

Grabbing his erection, with both hands, Chad fisted himself, at a furious pace, wishing to come with Tessai.

With a cracked yell, Chad sprayed his release; lower muscles clenched tight around Tessai's member.

Jerking a few moments more, Tessai roared his completion. Bending over, he pumped his hips, ensuring all flowed into his moaning mate.

Feeling Tessai begin to withdraw, from his sated body, Chad grasped his new mate tight. "No! Please don't leave me! Not yet."

Edging to the side, with a tired laugh, Tessai drew Chad close. "I'll never leave you, Chad. But you have to give me a little time. Remember, I'm not young, like you."

Snuggling close, Chad rested his head, in the crook of Tessai's neck. "Age doesn't matter, as long as we love each other."

Tightening his embrace, Tessai laid a kiss on top of Chad's head. "I believe you're right."

XXX

(Renji/Byakuya, Sybian Machine with Prostate Massager Attachment, Voyeurism, Magical! BDSM, Masturbation, Double Penetration, Right before Renji meets up with Ichigo in Hueco Mundo)

-Late Night in the Sixth Company Barracks-

While he usually felt lonely, this time Renji was relieved to have his own room. The machine he had 'borrowed' from Urahara came with a special built-in silencer, but still seemed loud to his ears.

Lubricating the prostate head attachment, for insertion, Renji spared a thought to his sparring partner, back in the Living World. Before he left, he had informed Tessai of Chad's deeply hidden affections. To his delight, the large storekeeper burst into grateful tears, ecstatic his own secret feelings would soon be returned.

Securing the weighted machine onto the floor, Renji ran a long finger up his erection, with a moan. Penis ring firmly in place. With Chad not tying him down, he could do the stamina exercise easily, with no interruptions. Hopefully, the task would help him sleep.

Carefully positioning himself, Renji slowly lowered himself onto the prostate attachment.

Descending, until the bulbous head nestled directly onto his prostate gland, Renji clicked the switch on to the lowest setting. Emitting a small cry, he unconsciously rocked his hips. With a moan, and a lick of the lips, he plucked on swelling nipples.

Untouched, by a true lover, for so long, Renji's body had become extraordinarily sensitive.

Wanting to feel even more pleasure, in hopes it would drive Byakuya from his mind, Renji clicked the switch up two more settings.

With an even louder cry than before, Renji grabbed onto the pommel, located on the front of the machine. Mouth open wide, he clenched his eyes shut, slamming his hips against the device. "Fuck! Oh fuck! Yes! Yes!"

Feeling his erection dripping against his stomach, Renji bit his lip, for control. Not yet. Not even close. Reaffirming his determination, he dropped his head, rocking thin hips even more.

Concentration focused solely on one thing, Renji missed a familiar shadow move across the room.

"Bakudo 1 Sai."

Renji's eyes shot open, as his arms clamped themselves behind his back. Relieved his legs still moved, he attempted to jump up, when a strong hand shoved him back down.

Renji screamed. The head of the attachment digging relentlessly into his prostate. Glaring up, he froze. All color draining from his face. "C-c-captain?"

Leaning forward, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki ran a long finger through the trail of pre-come running down Renji's stomach. Straightening up, he peered at the fluid with disgust. "You have been a very bad boy, Renji. A very bad boy, indeed."

Disbelieving his own eyes, Renji shifted nervously. "Sir? I don't know what this is about. But I'm off duty, right now, and kind of preoccupied. Can we talk about this another time?"

Dropping his hand, with a lofty sigh, Byakuya halted Renji's muttering with a cutting slap to the face.

Spitting the blood, which filled his mouth, on to the floor, Renji looked back to his beloved Captain in shock. "Captain? Sir, I haven't been here for months. Please tell me what I've done wrong."

Not given a hint of a warning, Renji yelped.

Bending down, Byakuya had taken Renji's secured erection in an iron grip.

With a twist of a supple wrist, the Captain had Renji gagging on his shoulder, trying to catch his breath. "Urahara sent me a little package this morning. I found the contents quite informative. It seems you allowed someone to touch my property, without my permission."

Unable to stop himself, Renji butted his head against Byakuya's chest. The bitterness of unrequited love salting every word. "I don't belong to you. I've never belonged to you. You don't want me, and you never will. Leave me alone, Sir. I will gladly serve my punishment tomorrow, after I report to duty."

Clasping the tattooed head to his chest, by loosened long red hair, Byakuya licked up the side of Renji's face, ending with a low murmur to the ear. "I should have rectified this misconception, after Aizen's betrayal. I let you wander too long. Others have begun to notice your fire. Coming close, their filthy hands wish to steal your warmth away from me. I will never allow this."

Clutching the long trail of hair, Byakuya yanked his Assistant Captain's head back. "From the beginning, you have always been mine. Every inch of stained peasant's body, I hold in my hands, belongs to me. Now apologize, for your transgressions, in the Living World, so I can begin to clean the taint from my property."

Renji shivered in his Captain's embrace. The forgotten machine continuing to whir away inside. He had no idea, where he found the inner strength, to say the next words. "Not until you say you love me. If you don't love me, then get out. I don't want to belong to someone who doesn't love me."

Feeling his Captain tense up, Renji thought he might have gone too far, and would be beaten to death. He released a sigh of relief, when Byakuya relaxed, and switched off the machine.

Taking Renji's dear face in his hands, Byakuya gave him a sweet, heartfelt kiss. "Renji Abarai, I have loved you, since the first time I saw you glaring at me, in Rukia's Academy bedroom."

Suddenly aware the Binding spell had worn off, Renji embraced his Captain close. "After all these years, you remember? I didn't even have tattoos back then."

Running smooth lips, along inked eyebrows, Byakuya smiled. "No, Love. You certainly didn't. However, my part is done. I have declared my love. Apologize, so I can cleanse this stench from your body."

Renji suddenly remembered the package Byakuya received, from Urahara. He cringed, thinking of all the things his poor unsuspecting Captain probably saw.

Believing he would never receive Byakuya's love, Renji had gone all-out during his 'training sessions,' uncaring whether he was taped or not.

Hanging a blushing face of shame, Renji refused to meet his Captain's eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll never let anyone touch me like that again. I belong only to you, until the day I die. Please forgive me, Captain. I love you."

Raising Renji's face back to his own, Byakuya waited, until blue eyes met reddish-brown. "Just this once."

Yanking the penis ring off, with one hard pull, Byakuya clicked the machine on to the maximum level, with a flick of the finger.

Sealing Renji's pleasure-filled screams, with a kiss, Byakuya masturbated his mate with hard, precise strokes. Smile tilting the ends of a kissing mouth, he felt Renji's release jet over them both, spoiling the Captain's pristine Shiningami robes. Reaching over, he turned the wonderful machine back off.

Sensing Renji trying to get up, Byakuya pulled away, slamming him back down, with both hands. He frowned into watery pleading eyes.

"Captain! Byakuya, please! My insides are so sore. If I don't get off this machine, I won't be able to walk tomorrow."

Running his fingers along Renji's face, Byakuya trailed the tips through newly falling tears. "Ah, yes. That would be a problem. Wouldn't it, Assistant Captain Abarai. Bakudo 1 Sai."

Renji grimaced, feeling his arms clamp onto his back. "Dammit! Not again!"

Looking back up, Renji began to panic, not seeing his Captain. "Captain? Byakuya? You're not going to leave me like this. Are you?"

Renji jumped, when nude pale arms embraced him from behind. He shivered, feeling a silky tongue run along his ear. "No, Renji. In fact, I believe I shall join you."

Detecting a large object, attempt to enter his already stretched hole, Renji whimpered. Using his legs, he attempted to wiggle away. "No, Byakuya. Please don't. I'll tear."

Clenching his mate close, Byakuya ignored his assistant captain's protests, while slowly wrestling his heavily lubricated length past the other hard obstruction. "Do not lie to me, Renji. I am not in the mood. Because of your carelessness, I was forced to view an unnecessarily graphic scene of you sticking a toy, much larger than this into my property. Moaning like a common whore, I should whip the skin off your back, for allowing that pervert Urahara to film you."

Tears streaming down his face, Renji groaned, while Byakuya speared his trapped body with back-breaking thrusts. The prostate attachment now crushed against his bruised prostate. "I wasn't thinking. I waited so long. Even after I almost died, you left me alone, in the infirmary. You never came to see me. I thought you couldn't stand the sight of me. That's why I went with Captain Hitsugaya to the Living World. It hurt too much to be around you. Besides, Urahara triple-dog-dared me. You know I can't back down from that. Ah! Ah! Ah! Hurts! It hurts! I'm sorry! Captain, please! Ahhh!"

Using well-disguised strength, Byakuya positioned Renji's struggling body to his liking. The gyrations only serving to heighten the pain-tinged pleasure. "If I discover he laid one lecherous finger on you, I'm cutting his hands off, and locking you in my closet. I knew I should have moved you to the estate sooner. This will be rectified tomorrow."

Halting his struggles, Renji turned his head, smearing Byakuya's flushed cheek with tears. "You mean it, Byakuya? You really want this filthy peasant lying next to you every night?"

Spying the deep-seated uncertainty, in Renji's eyes, Byakuya sighed. "Has our little game gone so far, you would doubt my sincerity? I may do and say these things to you; but it is all to serve the Kuchiki pride. Without my Renji, Byakuya Kuchiki is nothing."

Littering his love's remorseful face with kisses, Renji rested his head against Byakuya's shoulder. "Take me as you will, Captain. My body is yours."

Kissing along the tattoo crossing Renji's pale neck, Byakuya resumed his hard thrusts. Bringing a hand down, he quickly masturbated Renji to a searing orgasm.

Unable to fight the vice-like grip surrounding his erection, Byakuya released into Renji, with a scream between gritted teeth.

Finally able to move, Renji pulled away, pushing off the machine, to collapse flat on the wooden floor.

Crawling towards his downed mate, Byakuya gaped.

While his Captain watched, Renji parted lower cheeks, with his hands, allowing the excess semen to leak out.

Byakuya groaned, clutching a hand over his sensitive penis. The noble inside, searched for disgust, but only discovered the rising lust of an obsessed lover.

Peering over his shoulder, Renji made sure he caught Byakuya's eyes, before licking plump lips. "Take me as you will, Byakuya. My body is yours forever."

Acknowledging another battle lost, the noble, in Captain Byakuya Kuchiki went back to sleep, while the obsessed lover crawled forward towards his willing prey.


End file.
